Sweet Dreams
by Catherine3
Summary: " Estava sozinha. Abandonada á própria sorte. " essa era a realidade de Hinata. E no meio de traições, desejo, e do proibido, talvez se encontrasse a si mesma.
1. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

**Comentário da Autora: **A banda sonora da fic é a musica Sweet Dreams, cantada pelo Marilyn Manson. Foi a ouvi-la que tive a ideia para escrever a história, e posso adiantar que terá mais ou menos uns 10 capitulos. Espero que gostem, eu estou a gostar de a escrever ;)

Além de SasuHina, terá também momentos NejiHina e NaruHina.

Envia perguntas aos personagens emEnvia perguntas aos personagens em sweet-dreams-made-of-these .tumblr .com , a palavra-pass é: sweetdreams

* * *

**1." _Sweet dreams are made of these "_**

_Marilyn Manson, Sweet Dreams_

* * *

Sonhos era algo que Hinata Hyuuga temia. Nunca conseguia controlar o rumo dos seus pensamentos enquanto dormia e, infelizmente, lembrava-se de coisas que preferia manter trancadas para sempre dentro de si.

Acordava muitas vezes a suar e aos gritos.

Era **sempre** assim.

* * *

" – _Se saires por essa porta, nunca mais vais ver as tuas filhas Hinori !_

_A pequena acordara com os gritos do seus pais no andar de baixo. Não entendia bem o que diziam, mas parecera-lhe grave e, apesar de saber que era errado escutar as conversas dos adultos, a sua curiosidade falara mais alto e saíra da cama, abrindo a porta devagar e caminhando pelo longo corredor do primeiro andar sem fazer barulho. Na sua mão, estava Kimichi, um pequeno ursinho de peluche que nunca largava._

_Ouviu a irmã de apenas 5 meses a chorar no quarto dos pais. Perguntou-se se os eles não a ouviam, ou o porquê de nenhuma das empregadas ir calar a bebé. Encarou a porta de madeira ao seu lado. Neji, o seu primo um ano mais velho, também devia estar acordado. Tinha o sono leve e devia ter escutado os gritos, assim como ela. No entanto, mantinha-se lá dentro, como se não se passasse nada, se por receio ou respeito, não sabia. Talvez Hinata devesse fazer o mesmo, mas não o fez._

_Continuou a andar. Quanto mais perto das escadas estava, mas conseguia ouvir os gritos dos seus pais e coisas a quebrar. Teve medo, mas continuou a andar._

_- Nunca me vais manter afastada delas, são minhas filhas!_

_- Deixaram de ser no momento em que dormiste com __**ele**__! Aquele Uchiha desprezivel que nem os próprios filhos e mulher respeita!_

_- Fugako é mais homem do que alguma vez tu serás! E ele vai divorciar-se da Mikoto para ficar comigo. Nunca mais te quero ver Hiashi, foste o pior que me aconteceu!_

_Foi então que, pela primeira vez, Hinata viu Hiashi Hyuuga perder a compostura e bater na mulher. Viu quando ele a atirou ao chão. Viu cada chute, cada soco que ele lhe deu, enquanto Hinori chorava e gritava que parasse, que se apiedasse dela. Viu também quando a mãe parou de se mexer e os seus olhos ficaram vidrados, fitando o vazio._

_Viu, depois, Hiashi chorar e cair ao lado do corpo inerse da sua mãe, segurando-a como se fosse o seu mundo e pedir que voltasse para ele. E viu quando ele a encontrou parada nas escadas, ainda segurando o seu ursinho, completamente estática._

_Tinha assistido a tudo. Tinha visto o seu pai matar a sua mãe._

_E depois daquele dia, nada seria como era. "_

* * *

- HINATA !

* * *

" – _És uma inútil ! Não serves para nada. És exatamente como a tua mãe !_

_Não era a primeira vez que ouvia essas palavras vindas do seu pai, e muito menos, a primeira vez que ele lhe batia. Ela sabia que a cada dia que passava, ficava mais parecida com a mãe, e com isso, o ódio de Hiashi por si apenas crescia. _

_Haviam passado quatro anos desde a morte de Hinori e Hinata já tinha nove anos. Era uma aluna excelente, bem comportada e nunca desafiava as ordens do pai, mas aos olhos de Hiashi, ela nunca seria perfeita, nunca seria a filha que ele queria. Neji, ao contrário de si, recebia todo o respeito e atenção do tio, asssim como Hanabi, que tinha quase cinco anos e já era um verdadeiro génio para a sua idade._

_Mas nem Neji nem Hanabi tinham visto o que Hinata vira._

_E era por isso que Hiahi a temia e ódiava."_

* * *

- HINATA ! ACORDA !

* * *

" – _Queres saber o que a tua mãe era? – uma gargalhada seca ecoou pela sala enquanto ele se voltava para encará-la com um copo de whisky na mão direita. Hanabi, agora com nove anos, estava no quarto desde o inicio da discussão e tinha ordens para não sair de lá. Neji, iria dormir em casa de um amigo e só voltava no dia seguinte – Uma RAMEIRA ! – gritou, dando um gole no copo e atirando-o ao chão._

_Hinata encolheu-se um pouco com o som estridente do vidro a quebrar-se contra o chão de madeira. Sentiu os olhos arderem, tinha vontade de chorar, mas não o faria na frente dele. Observou-o caminhar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo longo cabelo castanho. Os olhos perolados, tão parecidos aos dela, tinham um brilho doentio, louco._

_- És como ela, a cópia dela Hinata, uma rameira, uma traidora.. Vais ser como ela, eu sei disso.. – murmurou loucamente - Vais trair-me como ela fez, aquela puta! – gritou, voltando-se rapidamente para Hinata e caminhando até si a passos largos. _

_A jovem de quatorze anos encolheu-se antes de receber a primeira chapada, depois, outras mais seguiram e ele não parou até que ela estivesse deitada sobre o chão frio de madeira. Hinata observou com horror enquanto ele desapertava as calças e a observava com um sorriso doentio, depois disso, a única coisa de que se recordava, era dos seus próprios gritos de desespero, da dor e o facto de que ninguém a tinha ajudado. Estava sozinha. Abandonada á própria sorte."_

* * *

- Hinata! Por favor, acorda!

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Neji inclinado sobre a sua cama.

Suava e sentia o rosto húmido. Tinha estado a chorar durante o sono.

- Estavas a gritar, fiquei preocupado.

Tentou controlar a sua respiração antes de falar – Está t-tudo bem Neji-nisan.

Ele assentiu e virou-se para sair do quarto ao notar que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Contudo, Hinata segurou o seu braço e impediu-o de ir. Estava com medo de voltar a sonhar, de voltar a lembrar-se de tudo.

- F-fica comigo p-por favor. Só a-até dormir.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso carinhoso que mostrava apenas a ela nos raros momentos em que estavam a sós – É claro Hinata-sama. Eu vou estar sempre aqui – e, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama, abraçou-a e cuidou dos seus olhos.

Hinata não tivera mais pesadelos naquela noite.


	2. Who Am I To Disagree?

**Notas da autora:** Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro, e espero que gostem do segundo capitulo de SD *.* , estou a amar escrever esta fic! E as ideias não param de aparecer. Não se esqueçam de ouvir a Sweet Dreams - Marilyn Manson, como banda sonora *.* e muito importante! Não se esqueçam, agora podem mandar as perguntas para os personagens aqui:** sweet-dreams-made-of-these .tumblr .com *** tirem os espaços * a palavra-pass é: **sweetdreams**. Bye~bye! Have fun :D

* * *

**" _Who am I to disagree? "_**

Marilyn Manson, Sweet Dreams

* * *

Respirou fundo antes de sair do quarto. Ainda eram seis da manhã, e com exceção dos empregados, ninguém na mansão Hyuuga estava acordado. Hinata gostava disso. De ter momentos de paz pela manhã, de conseguir relaxar um pouco, mesmo que depois voltasse tudo a ser o mesmo tormento.

Hiashi estava numa viagem de negócios e só voltaria ao fim do dia, pelo menos, havia sido isso que ele informara ao sair de casa uma semana atrás. Neji, apesar de acordar cedo, tinha chegado a casa tarde na noite anterior, e dormiria mais um pouco naquela manhã. E Hanabi, bem, a caçula era sempre das ultimas a acordar, e uma vez que ainda estavam de férias, suspeitava que ela só iria acordar por volta do meio-dia.

Pegou um dos livros da prateleira e sentou-se no sofá. Esticou as pernas e permitiu-se relaxar enquanto lia.

* * *

_A horrível mulher fitava-a como uma serpente ao fascinar um passarinho. Mas sobre o braseiro já estavam prontos um par de sapatos de ferro, quehaviam ficado a esquentar em ponto de brasa; os anões apoderaram-se dela e,calçando-lhe à força aqueles sapatos quentes como fogo, obrigaram-na a dançar,a dançar, a dançar, até cair morta no chão._

_**Branca de Neve, Irmãos Grimm**_

* * *

"_Talvez seja tudo um pesadelo, tem que ser, a kaa-san está bem -, pensou a jovem Hyuuga enquanto se encolhia na própria cama e tentava controlar os soluços para não despertar o pai. Havia passado pouco tempo desde a morte da sua mãe e apesar de todos saberem o que tinha acontecido, ninguém se atrevia a comentá-lo. Á vista das autoridades, Hinori tinha morrido numa tentativa de assalto. Hiashi chegara a casa tarde e encontrara a esposa morta por espancamento no chão da sala. Testemunhas? Não havia nenhuma. E quando questionados sobre o caso, todos os empregados confirmaram a declaração do poderoso Hiashi Hyuuga._

_Hinata fora proibida de falar. O pai batera-lhe com tanta força que passado uma semana, ainda trazia grandes marcas roxas sobre o corpo. Kurenai, a sua ama, cuidava das feridas todos os dias e aplicava vários cremes, mas apesar do seu corpo começar a sarar, o coração da pequena Hyuuga ainda sangrava._

_- Hinata-sama – pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz do primo. Desviou os olhos até á porta e perguntou-se quão distraída estava para não ter ouvido a porta abrir. Neji, apesar de ter apenas seis anos, era uma criança extremamente séria e educada. Por vezes invejava-o, chegava a odiá-lo por ser sempre melhor que ela, mas depois castigava-se mentalmente a si mesma por pensar mal do primo – ouvi os soluços e vim ver se estava._

_- E-está tudo b-bem Neji-nii-san – gaguejou. Algo que havia começado á poucos dias. Parecia que depois de todo aquele trauma, não conseguia falar normalmente. Tinha sempre receio que falasse demais, que fosse castigada por aquilo que dizia._

_- Não é isso que parece.. Hinori-sama não ia querer que.. – o simples nome da sua mãe mencionado, fora o suficiente para Hinata se quebrar em lágrimas. Neji correu para a prima, abraçando-a com força e pedindo que se acalmasse. Temia que o choro da menina acordasse o tio e, como consequência, que ela fosse mais uma vez agredida._

_- Eu v-vi tudo, eu o-ouvi t-tudo, nii-san.__** Ele**__ f-falou dos U-Uchiha. A k-kaa-san ia d-deixá-__**lo**__ – disse, entre lágrimas. Neji apertou-a com força, ignorando o facto de que a poderia magoar, uma vez que ainda estava ferida. Queria protegê-la, queria ter o poder para acabar com todo o sofrimento da prima, mas era apenas uma criança e nada podia fazer contra o tio. Hiashi Hyuuga era um dos homens mais importantes do país. _

_- Essa conversa nunca aconteceu Hinata-sama. Hinori-sama morreu num assalto, lembra-se? – murmurou, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca por mentir a si mesmo. Ele tinha escutado os mesmos gritos que Hinata, a mesma discussão, mas ficara no quarto, se por medo ou pelo simples facto de respeitar que era conversa de adultos, não sabia. Vivia naquela casa por favor, uma vez que ambos os seus pais tinham morrido num acidente. Não se podia dar ao luxo de desafiar o tio, ou seria colocado num orfanato._

_Teria que ser obediente. Por si e por Hinata. Se a quisesse proteger um dia, ia ter que continuar a viver naquela mansão dos infernos e ganhar algum poder, mesmo que até lá tivesse que a ver sofrer em silêncio. Sozinha._

_- E-eu lembro-me d-deles – continuou, um pouco incerta, e perante o olhar confuso do primo, continuou – dos U-Uchiha. M-Mikoto-sama é m-muito bonita. _

_Neji sorriu um pouco, acariciando os cabelos dela e notando que se tinha acalmado – é verdade, mas Hinori-sama era uma beldade sem comparações, um dia será tal e qual como ela, Hinata-sama._

_Hinata sorriu e corou um pouco, envergonhada – Fugako-sama é um p-pouco sério, m-mas parece b-boa pessoa. T-talvez a kaa-san g-gostasse muito d-dele – fez uma pausa – se tivesse s-sido de outra m-maneira, a-achas que tinhamos sido f-felizes, nii-san? – engoliu em seco – com o Fugako-sama e os f-filhos dele?_

_Neji franziu a testa. Não gostava muito de Sasuke pelo simples facto de roubar a atenção da sua prima sempre que se encontravam, e Itachi, o mais velho dos irmãos, tinha um ar superior, de verdadeiro __**génio**__, que também não o agradava._

_Por fim, respirou fundo e respondeu – acredito que sim, Hinata-sama._

_- G-gosto do Sasuke-san, é s-simpático. S-sorri muito. I-Itachi-san também é m-muito gentil c-comigo. Quando os v-volto a ver?_

_O mais velho engoliu em seco – Hiashi-sama proibiu a nossa aproximação de qualquer Uchiha, lamento imenso, Hinata-sama._

_- Oh. E-Entendo."_

* * *

- Hinata, tens que deixar de adormecer enquanto lês – abriu os olhos e deu de caras com o primo. Sorriu-lhe um pouco e levantou-se, pousando o livro sobre a pequena mesa de madeira ao centro da sala e virando-se para encará-lo. Neji apenas usava uns calções pretos e estava descalço. A jovem viu com atenção os longos fios de cabelo castanho do primo descerem pelo peito defino e então, olhou-o no olhos, visivelmente envergonhada por ele notar que o observava.

- Vou m-mandar preparar o p-pequeno almoço para comermos juntos, nii-san – disse rapidamente, movendo-se na direção da cozinha.

- Não sou teu irmão – resmungou, mas a jovem Hyuuga já não o ouvira, estava demasiado distraída a tentar escapar do seu olhar atento.

Já durante o pequeno almoço, Hinata permitiu-se divagar de novo. Lembrou-se do sonho, da conversa com o primo, mas principalmente, de Sasuke e Itachi.

Tudo tinha mudado desde aquela altura.

Sasuke havia deixado de sorrir e tornara-se frio e revoltado depois do assassinato dos pais, dois meses depois de Hinori ter morrido. Todos, inclusive o mesmo, acreditavam que o assassino era Itachi, o primogénito da família Uchiha, naquela altura com apenas catorze anos. Depois disso, mais ninguém ouvira falar nele e tinham deixado de o procurar passado dois anos de busca.

Assim como o seu pai havia decidido, Sasuke passara a conhecido. Ele era apenas um dos alunos da sua turma, o melhor amigo do garoto de quem gostava e o garoto mais popular de Konoha Gakuen. Em alguns anos, Sasuke passara de seu amigo de infância a completo desconhecido.

Quem era Hinata para desafiar o seu pai? **Ninguém. **


	3. Everybody's Looking For Something

**Notas da autora:** Espero que gostem do capitulo, apesar de não ter ficado como eu queria, acho que nem está muito mau.

Peço desculpa pela demora ;) mas tenho tido alguns problemas e não tem sido possível arranjar tempo para me sentar e escrever.

* * *

**" _Everybody's Looking For Something "_**

Marilyn Manson, Sweet Dreams

* * *

- Hinata? Estás a ouvir-me? – a morena despertou dos seus pensamentos com a voz da amiga. Corou, envergonhada por ter começado a divagar no meio de uma conversa e desculpou-se – não tem mal – continuou Sakura, sorrindo logo de seguida – então, como eu te estava a dizer, o Sasuke ainda não me disse que sim, mas tenho certeza de que vai sair comigo.

A morena deu um sorriso fraco. Tinha algumas duvidas quanto a Sasuke aceitar sair com Sakura, aliás, quanto a sair fosse com quem fosse. Todas sabiam quem ele não queria relacionamentos de qualquer espécie. Os únicos amigos que ele tinha era Naruto, Shikamaru e Gaara, todos os outros não passavam de conhecidos.  
Assim como ela.

O pensamento entristeceu-a e apesar de tê-lo tentado esconder, não passou despercebido pela amiga – estás bem Hina?

- E-eu.. Acho m-melhor ir para casa. D-desculpa Sakura.

E antes mesmo que a rosada desse uma resposta, Hinata já tinha abandonado a cadeira que ocupava e desaparecia pelas ruas de Konoha.

* * *

_"O ano letivo não começara da maneira mais promissora. Primeiro, o professor atrasara-se mais de uma hora para a primeira aula, e depois, quando aparecera na segunda, ainda vinha a arrumar a gravata. Hinata acabara por fazer-lhe o nó, e ele pediu desculpa, um pouco envergonhado, dizendo que não tinha colocado o despertador para tocar. Depois, andou até ao quadro e escreveu o seu nome. Kakashi Hatake. Ainda se considerava novo, e pediu a todos para o tratarem pelo primeiro nome._

_- Quais são as vossas ambições? O que é que procuram no futuro?_

_Hinata pensou. E pensou. E pensou. Mas a única coisa que lhe ocorria era ver-se livre do seu pai. Do fardo de cuidar da sua irmã mais nova, apesar de amá-la e ser uma das poucas coisas a que dava valor naquela maldita mansão. De ser confiante, de enfrentar os seus medos. _  
_Hinata desejava ser alguém com poder sobre si mesma. _  
_Não apenas uma marionete._

_- A única coisa que procuro é o assassino dos meus pais._

_Fez-se silencio na sala. Hinata desviou os olhos pelas pessoas até o encontrar. _  
_Sasuke Uchiha encarava Kakashi com uma expressão neutra. Os seus olhos negros estavam focados no professor, mas Hinata via para além disso, ela via-o focar-se numa escuridão bruta que apenas ela conseguia enxergar á sua frente. Sasuke estava a perder-se na penumbra e tudo o que ela podia fazer, era observá-lo de longe."_

* * *

- Hinata está tudo bem? – questionou Neji após ver a prima entrar em casa e apressar-se para as escadas. Hinata parou antes de tocar o primeiro degrau e depois voltou-se para ele, prestes a chorar.

- Porque é que todos me perguntam isso? – explodiu, gritando com ele antes de subir as escadas rapidamente e trancar-se no quarto.

No andar de baixo, Neji permanecia no mesmo sitio, completamente incrédulo com a atitude da prima. Era a primeira vez que vira Hinata gritar com alguém, ou que a via enfrentar alguém.

* * *

_"- Já te disse para te afastares dele Hinata! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir até que entendas, sua inútil! – vociferou Hiashi enquanto andava ás voltas pelo cómodo._

_A menina de sete anos encolheu-se no sofá segurando um ursinho nas mãos._

_- O Sasuke s-só q-queria brincar – gaguejou, apertando o ursinho com força e olhando para o pai. Hiashi voltou-se e caminhou na sua direção em passos largos, dando-lhe uma lambada._

_- É a última vez que te aviso para te mantares afastada daquele maldito Uchiha, os pais tiveram o que mereciam, mas o inútil do irmão não foi capaz de se livrar do mal todo – encarou o urso que ela segurava com nojo e arrancou-o das suas mãos – não fales com ele, nem sequer aceites presentes dele como este – então, virou-lhe costas e antes de abandonar o escritório, atirou o urso no lixo._

_Hinata ficou para trás, completamente despedaçada e durante horas chorou agarrada ao pequeno urso que tinha resgatado do lixo, enquanto a mansão mergulhava na escuridão e no silencio."_

* * *

- Hinata, a Tenten está aqui para te ver, ela quer falar contigo.

Ao ouvir a voz de Neji através da porta, suspirou percebendo o motivo da visita inesperada da melhor amiga. O primo tinha-se cansado de gritar por ela do outro lado e tinha-lhe ligado.  
A verdade, é que nem mesmo ela sabia o porquê de se ter revoltado daquela maneira. Ou pelo menos, não queria. Era violentada pelo pai quando ele bem entendia, não era capaz de se defender, era inútil, fraca, uma rejeitada. Tinha poucos amigos e o rapaz que ama não lhe liga nenhuma. Estava cansada e acima de tudo, tinha saudades daqueles tempos de criança quando a sua mãe ainda era viva e passada os dias a brincar com Sasuke.  
Talvez aquilo de que tivesse mesmo saudades, fosse ele.

Abriu a porta após alguns minutos e encarou Tenten, já sozinha no corredor – o Neji ligou, disse que podias precisar de mim. Passou-se alguma coisa?

- Eu só quero ser amada.. – murmurou antes de começar a chorar. Tenten abraçou-a, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. A conversa ia ser longa.

* * *

_"Hinata abriu os olhos com dificuldade e tentou mexer-se. Desistiu de imediato ao notar que todo o seu corpo lhe doía. Tentou recordar o que acontecera, mas logo a seguir desejou não tê-lo feito. Tinha sido violada e maltratada pelo próprio pai._  
_Toda a dor que podia sentir no seu corpo, não se comparava á que sentia no coração. Qualquer réstia de amor que sentisse por ele, desaparecera por completo. Aquele homem não lhe era mais nada, a não ser uma criatura abominável que assassinou a sua mãe._

_Gemeu de dor ao tentar mexer-se de novo – shhh, tem calma Hinata, eu vou cuidar de ti – o som da voz dele reconfortou-a, e ao vê-lo sentar-se ao seu lado, sentiu vontade de chorar – eu vou sempre estar aqui para ti, sabes disso._

_- N-neji.. E-ele, ele.. – engoliu em seco não conseguindo continuar._

_- Eu sei Hina, não precisas de dizê-lo – murmurou, acariciando o seu rosto – ele vai pagar por isso, pode não ser agora, mas um dia vai pagá-lo. Eu prometo-te."_


	4. Some Of Them Want To Use You

**Notas da autora:** Espero que gostem do capitulo, desculpem a demora .

* * *

_**" Some Of Them Want To Use You "**_

Marilyn Manson, Sweet Dreams

* * *

Hinata encostou-se á parede, encontrando dificuldade em respirar.

Céus, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer, só podia ser mentira.

* * *

align="justify"  
_"- Como correu a noite Tenten? Conseguiste o que querias? –_ _Hinata franziu a testa ao ouvir a voz de Shion. Pelo que sabia, ela e Tenten nunca tinham sido amigas chegadas. Sentiu-se corar um pouco, envergonhada por estar escondida na privada a ouvir a conversa das duas._

_- Horrível. A Hinata não parava de chorar, nem sequer consegui UM minuto a sós com o Neji. Por este andar não vou a lado nenhum... Ele só quer saber da prima._

_Hinata arregalou os olhos, ouvindo a gargalhada de Shion – então quer dizer que aturar a coitadinha não está a resultar? Pensava que se desses atenção á prima, o Neji ia finalmente reparar em ti._

_Houve um suspiro – também eu. Mas parece que ele só vai reparar em mim se eu RAPTAR A MALDITA DA HINATA! – a morena levou as mãos á boca, segurando um grito de surpresa. Não, não podia ser. Os seus olhos ardiam e não conseguia segurar mais as lágrimas. E depois de ouvir mais monstruosidades de como a sua suposta melhor amiga a estava a usar, e de Shion a contar as suas proezas na cama com Naruto, o homem que Hinata amava, a pequena morena de olhos perolados só rezava para que elas abandonassem o banheiro rapidamente."_

* * *

E ali estava Hinata, num maldito parque perto da escola que ninguém frequentava ou sequer queria saber que existia. Estava arrasada e mal podia acreditar naquilo que tinha ouvido.

Tenten usara-a para chegar até Neji, e ela, pobre coitada como era, deixara-se enganar, acreditando nas palavras falsas, nos sorrisos e em toda a conversa de pode confiar em mim. TUDO ERA MENTIRA. A amizade delas, não passava disso, uma maldita mentira.  
Por muito mais que Hinata Hyuuga tentasse ser um bom exemplo e não desapontar ninguém, nem mesmo as pessoas que não gostavam dela, desta vez, ela não ia deixar passar tão facilmente.

Estava cansada.

Já não tinha nada a perder.

* * *

_"- És uma inútil Hinata! – gritou o seu pai, antes de agarrá-la pelos cabelos e atira-la para o sofá do escritório. A jovem encolheu-se com medo e, perante o sorriso sádico do mais velho, mergulhou na escuridão, fugindo daquela realidade aterradora."_

* * *

- Hyuuga! – gritou Kakashi, o professor de física, vendo que estava distraída.

Hinata encolheu-se na cadeira envergonhada, enquanto toda a turma ria da sua figura. Todos, exceto Sasuke Uchiha que mantinha a habitual cara de aborrecido, e Gaara Sabaku, o aluno transferido do colégio Sunagakure, que era tão frio e calado quanto o moreno.

- Vou dizer as duplas para o trabalho, então prestem atenção... – a morena deixou de prestar atenção e voltou aos seus pensamentos. Tinha que fazer algo em relação a Tenten, mas o quê? Só lhe vinha uma coisa á cabeça, e ela certamente, não queria fazer _isso_ – Hinata Hyuuga – olhou para Kakashi, ligeiramente curiosa por saber quem seria o seu parceiro. Viu-o olhar em redor da sala, e então, sorrir por detrás da máscara que tinha hábito de usar – Sasuke Uchiha.

**AQUELE ERA O PIOR DIA DE SEMPRE!**

No fim das aulas a Hyuuga correu o mais rápido que pode até á saída. Evitava o Uchiha desde a aula de física, e sempre que ele dava a intensão de querer aproximar-se, ela arranjava logo que fazer e maneira de se escapulir. Por muito que Sasuke não quisesse admitir, a morena era ágil e começava irritá-lo com aquele jogo de gato e rato. Tinham que começar o projeto e apenas tinham duas semanas para terminá-lo, no entanto, Hinata parecia mais concentrada em fugir dele, do que pensar no trabalho.

- Sasuke-kun espera! – o moreno revirou os olhos, frustrado pela Hyuuga lhe ter escapado novamente, e voltou-se para a voz irritante que chamava por ele centenas de vezes ao dia.

- Tenho mais que fazer Sakura – voltou-se novamente, vasculhando o perímetro com o olhar á procura da Hyuuga. A Haruno, contudo, não desistiu e agarrou o seu braço. Sasuke olhou para ela, soltando-se bruscamente e semicerrando os olhos negros com irritação – não ouviste o que disse? Desaparece.

* * *

_"- Hime-chan! – gritou o menino de quatro anos ao ver a pequena entrar na mansão juntamente com a mãe._

_Sasuke percorreu as escadas rapidamente e abraçou Hinata, que corou retribuindo o abraço meio desengonçada. O moreno voltou os seus olhos para a mãe dela, logo de seguida. Hinori sorria-lhe com carinho e ele gostava imenso dela. Era como a sua Hime, mas crescida._

_- Sasuke, a Hinori e a Hinata-chan vão jantar conosco hoje. Porque é que não vais brincar com ela para o jardim enquanto a tua okaa-san não volta da reunião do Itachi?_

_O pequeno pareceu parar para pensar por uns segundos – ok – disse, sorrindo para Hinata e segurando-lhe a mão._  
_- Sasuke – chamou o seu pai antes dele sair pela porta lateral juntamente – quando a okaa-san voltar, vens cá dentro e gritas sim? Dizes "chegou"._

_Ele franziu a testa, um pouco desconfiado, mas depois, sorriu e concordou."_

Porque é que se tinha lembrado daquilo agora? Pensou, franzindo a testa enquanto tomava um pouco de água e caminhava até á sala do seu apartamento. Talvez fosse porque tinha de fazer o trabalho com a maldita Hyuuga.

Sentiu-se um pouco amargurado por pensar nela daquela maneira, mas depois irritou-se consigo próprio. Hinata era a cópia da mãe. Sasuke mal desconfiava que o pai tivesse encontros amorosos com Hinori. Também, como poderia desconfiar? Tinha perto de cinco anos quando tudo acontecera, era praticamente um bebé. A sua mãe, todavia, apercebeu-se e isso levara a inúmeras discussões.

Agora, ponderando sobre o assunto, calculou que Hiashi também tivesse desconfiado na altura. Achava-o assustador quando era criança, mas agora, via-o como um homem inteligente e talvez um pouco maldoso.

A própria morte da esposa fora uma incógnita. Assaltantes? A mansão Hyuuga era mais vigiada que a Casa Blanca, parecia algo impossível, mas devido ao poder que o Hyuuga exercia, não tinham sido levantadas questões.

- Que se lixe – murmurou, atirando-se para o sofá e fechando os olhos.  
Ele só queria encontrar Itachi e vingar-se pela morte dos pais, o resto não lhe dizia respeito.

_"- Como vai a escola Neji? – Hinata observou o primo, rezando para que corresse tudo bem e ele não desapontasse Hiashi._

_- Bem, Hiashi-sama – os olhos de Neji mantinham-se fixos no chão, frios e sem expressão. Odiava o homem á sua frente e Hinata sabia-o muito bem, falava com o primo sobre isso._

_- E os estudos da Hanabi?_

_- Tira sempre as melhores notas da turma e do ano dela – os olhos do pai focaram-se nela e houve uma longa pausa. O escritório mergulhou num silêncio absurdo._

_- Neji, deixa-me a sós com a Hinata. Quero falar com ela sobre a escola – o moreno entendeu as segundas intensões por detrás das palavras e apertou os punhos, lançando um rápido olhar ao tio antes de se focar em Hinata. Por muito que esta tentasse esconder, estava aterrorizada. Fechou os olhos, não conseguindo mais encarar a prima sem que isso lhe cortasse o coração._

_- Hai, Hiashi-sama – e ele saiu, silenciosamente e obedecendo. Deixando para trás Hinata que a cada dia, se despedaçava mais e mais, presa naquele pesadelo."_


End file.
